smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Snow Fairies (Episode)
"The Snow Fairies" is the nineteenth episode of Season 10 that introduces the Snow Fairy triplets, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts in the winter with three snow fairies flying while playing their flutes which makes the snow fall. Icy tells her sisters to watch out for Saber-Toothed Wolves and Flakey replies, "I'm not afraid of those beasts," while Aurora explains that they are vicious and have a great sense of smell. Icy reminds them about the one thing worse than a saber-toothed wolf: a Smurf. Meanwhile at the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tells Grouchy, Joey, Clumsy, Pansy, and Brainy to gather Snowflowers for a spell. He says they can be found at the top of a huge hill which makes Grouchy reply, "I hate huge hills!" Papa also tells his little Smurfs to be careful because there are saber-toothed wolves who are so vicious that not even the Smurfs can reason with them. The group reaches the huge hill and spread out and Brainy starts to bore his fellow Smurfs and the Pixie with a seemingly endless speech. As usual, he gets booted out of their group, so he mutters, "Why does no Smurf listen to me?" While walking back, Clumsy and Pansy trip on a tree root. Joey asks if they're okay to which Grouchy says, "I hate are you okay!" When they hear, "But you're not going to be okay" behind them, they yell, "Gargamel!" Pansy flies away while the Smurfs run in different directions and Joey taunts Gargamel and Azrael. He enters a cave, and they give chase until Joey stops and dodges them. They try to stop, but they slip on the icy floor and bump into a sleeping Grizzly Bear which becomes angry for being woken up from its hibernation. It gives Gargamel and Azrael the motivation to run, and as they exit the cave a pack of Saber-Toothed Wolves suddenly appear and corner the bear. It fights against them, but once it rises on its hind legs (with the only image being of their shadows on the cave wall), the entire pack pounces. Meanwhile, the snow fairies are playing their flutes to make it snow until they decided to rest. Flakey gets curious about what a Smurf looks like while Icy admits she doesn't know, and neither does Aurora, so Flakey decides to search for one. Although Icy doesn't allow her to leave, they choose to sleep inside of a tree, but Flakey pretends to be asleep and sneaks out to search for a Smurf. At the same time, Joey is looking for the other Smurfs and Pussywillow Pixies; he jumps into a nearby tree and looks around. When he sees someone being attacked by a saber-toothed wolf, he leaps from tree to tree until he lands where they are. He drives the beast away by doing a sword tornado and sword drill combo. Then he asks if she is alright - she says she's fine and introduces herself to be Flakey the Snow Fairy. As a way to say thanks for saving her life, she kisses him. He blushes, giggles, and does a slow kick, and then he tells her he is Joey McCormick and that he is a Smurf. She says, "I can't believe my eyes! You're a Smurf?" He becomes confused and asks, "Yes, why?" She confesses to thinking that Smurfs were supposed to be scary and evil - not cute and kind at all - while staring at him with an large, glassy eyes which worries him: "Uh-oh, not another one!" He tells her that he's looking for the other Smurfs, so she decides to help him. While he watches the ground, she takes to the air and eventually sees a Smurf with a Pixie. They go to them and find Pansy and Clumsy who are trembling in the cold. Joey warms them up with a potion that makes them warm which was created by Papa Smurf. After feeling better, they continue looking for Brainy and Grouchy; they find footprints from two Smurfs, a human, and a cat and quickly realize they were "Smurfnapped" by Gargamel. At the hovel, he is preparing a hot soup and decides to use the Smurfs (Grouchy and Brainy) as ingredients. Joey and company see them through the window and think of a plan when suddenly they heard a voice say, "There you are, Flakey!" It's Icy and Aurora; Icy scolds Flakey for sneaking out of the tree and going adventuring by herself. She apologizes and asks her to help them save the other Smurfs from Gargamel. Aurora, who is quite intelligent, has a plan. Gargamel is about to put Grouchy and Brainy in the pot, but he hears someone knocking on the door. When he opens it, snowballs are thrown at his face - it's Joey and his friends angry about him and Azrael going after them. They chase the duo onto the edge of a cliff, and then Flakey grabs Joey, while Pansy grabs Clumsy and fly high. Gargamel and Azrael try to stop, but they slip and fall off the cliff; below, the pack of saber-toothed wolves are gnawing on some bear bones, but when the villains falls on them they become angry and give chase. Gargamel runs for his life and puts his frustration toward the Smurfs. The Smurfs and Pixie thank the Snow Fairies for their help; Icy and Aurora, realizing they were wrong about the Smurfs, apologise for their misguided beliefs. Brainy starts lecturing about ignorance not always being bliss, so they boot him into a snow bank. He says, "Nobody respects me!" Flakey tells Joey, "I hope we can see each other again," and kisses him. He blushes and a heart-shaped hole appears over them thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 18' -- "Hethera the Goblin" *'Episode 20' -- We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles